An Abundance of Letters
by hedwingflieswiththetardis
Summary: Albus and James head off to Hogwarts and write letters to their parents about their adventures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This is J.K. Rowling's world and characters.

**Basic Plot**: James and Albus write letters to their parents from Hogwarts.

**Prologue**

Harry smiled and waved as Albus and James boarded the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't help but remember twenty- five years ago how he was as nervous as how Albus looked when he boarded. Harry grinned as he remembered how Ron and the others had stared at him that day, like it was amazing that he was alive; which it was. Turning to Ginny he mumbled,"I hope they'll be okay. I'm really going to miss them."

"They'll be fine," Ginny said. "I'm not so sure about you though!" she grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. Together they listened to the last rumble of the train, anxious to hear the adventures of their children at Hogwarts.


	2. The First Letters

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling own's these characters and their world.

**The First Letter**

Harry sighed contently as he walked up his driveway. He had experienced a very fulfilling day in the Auror's Department, having caught the long time wizard fugitive, Ender Pradfit. Ender, who was more of a wizard terrorist, was the leader of a group called the Purum Sanguinem, which in Latin meant the Pure Bloods. Just two weeks ago the Purums, as they were called, attacked and killed a muggle hospital in order to stop the "unpure"children from growing up. This awful group had started a couple years after Harry killed Voldemort. Their mission statement practically mirrored Voldemort's, which was to keep the wizarding blood pure. Basically, they wanted to kill muggleborns. However, this group, compared to the Death Eaters, did not have a big following and the Ministry believed that after the capture and trial of Ender Pradfit the group would disappear.

"Harry! Stop daydreaming and come inside you bum!" cried Ginny. "You've been staring at our house for a good ten minutes."

"Sorry!" Harry yelled. "It's just have you heard the good news? We caught him! We finally caught him!"

"No thanks to you." giggled Ginny as Harry approached.

"Are you kidding? I did all the work!" Harry laughed holding his head high and flexing his biceps in Ginny's face. "See these? These are the incredibly buff arms of a true auror. If you want I can show you the totally rad tattoo I have of Hungarian Horntail," he said, imitating the "new lingo" that James had been using around the house.

"Sure..." Ginny smiled, giving Harry a peck on the lips. "Oh! Guess what arrived in the mail? A letter from James and Albus! I can't believe they wrote already. Honestly I didn't think we'd be getting letters until one of them got into trouble," she exclaimed. "I waited for you to read it. You can read it to me while I finish up supper. "

"So you cook now"

"Harry, I can cook perfectly fine thank you very much," scowled Ginny.

"But I've never seen you cook without your wand before!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I have an article to write for the Daily Profit on how muggle's cook without magic, so I thought what better way to find out than some good old hands on experience," she laughed.

"Haha, ok dear. I think something is burning in the oven though.." Harry glanced down, concerned.

"Bloody hell, I've gone and burned the lasagna," ginny sighed frustratedly.

"Where's the letter?" asked Harry, "I'll start to read it, while you sort our your mess."

"Ha. Ha. Potter. It's on the entry table. It's a blue envelope with scribbly, male adolescent handwriting on it. Franklin almost died getting it here. I swear we should just retire him and buy a new owl," ranted Ginny.

"Ok, here it goes. By the way I'm reading Albus' first!"

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**How are you doing? I'm doing ok so far I guess. When I got onto the train, I sat with James' group for about ten seconds before more of his friends showed up and he kicked me out. I didn't want to intrude on anyone's group so I walked up and down the corridor until I found an empty space. An older couple came in after a while and started making out, so I promptly left, since I don't like uncomfortable situations. When we finally arrived I was really happy to see a familiar face, namely Hagrid's. He actually talked to me and to my embarrassment gave me a big hug in front of everyone! Anyway, one thing I really liked about that day was view of the castle from the boats. It was magical! I really wished I could of had my camera, but I know you've stressed to me that electronics don't work near Hogwarts. No tumblr for a whole nine months! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this but I got sorted into Gryffindor! I followed the family tradition! Write back soon!**

**Love, Albus**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Hey guys. Guess what? Your loser of a son got sorted into Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw of all places! I always knew he was too smart. It got really weird and quiet in the Hall when people heard that a Potter was in Ravenclaw, but at least the table kinda cheered. Anyway, just a heads up that I got a detention after I hexed Kurt. That little know it all Ravenclaw was screaming that the Potter's were wimps now that one of them belonged to Ravenclaw. I showed him. I have to clean the potion's room without magic as punishment but it was totally worth it. Haha Albus just glanced at my letter (that we have to write in the library of all places because we're not in the same house) and yelled at me not to tell you his shameful act of becoming a Ravenclaw. Sucks to suck! Got to go attempt to finish my potions work. **

**Love,**

**James**

"I can't believe that Albus lied about his house," Harry cried, "After the speech I gave him at the station, I though it was clear that it doesn't matter what house he's in!"

"I guess he still didn't want to disappoint you," sighed Ginny. "A well, we'll just write him a long letter assuring him that Ravenclaw is perfectly fine. We can even get Hermione to write him a little note that being smart is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's a perfect idea. We can have them over for dinner tomorrow. We haven't seen them in a while. It'll be nice to catch up. I hear that Hermione is finally going to pass the house elf law."

"Wow she's been trying to pass that for years. We need to celebrate! Franklin come here!" she yelled.

The old scruffy owl hopped into the room and looked up at Ginny as if to say, "Come on! I just got home!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll send her an enchanted letter!" smiled Ginny. She bent down to give Franklin a pat on the head. "You are the only owl I know that prefers hopping to flying!" she giggled.


End file.
